


Golden

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Atsumu is a flirt, Fansite Kiyoomi, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shy Kiyoomi, idol atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: In which Kiyoomi runs an Atsumu fansite.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for the sakuatsu fluff week Day 9 prompts: alternate careers || "you're staring" featuring Idol/Actor Atsumu and Fansite Master Kiyoomi. ^^
> 
> Apologies for the mistakes and grammar lapses, no beta just edited this on my own very quickly lmao. I hope you liked it! ^^

  
  


Atsumu had always been a golden boy if you ask anyone in their entertainment agency. He was street casted three years ago and he had no better thing to do than accept the offer. He was a college undergraduate because he still couldn’t decide what to do with his life. Thankfully, his pretty face and acting skills saved the agency in the brink of bankruptcy and that earned Atsumu his respected  _ golden boy _ status in the industry. 

But being an idol actor was a tough job to do for someone who needed at least ten hours of sleep everyday. Years passed by but Atsumu still wasn’t used to the stress and working until late night especially now that he had some collaborations and too many acting stints on the side.

Despite the downsides of his career, Atsumu truly loved the attention. He liked performing in front of the people and took in all the applause from his fans and audiences. He preened from the praises and he wouldn’t even care if people stared at him because this was  _ his  _ stage. Atsumu was going to perform and people could look as much as they wanted.

The perks of being an idol actor came with inclusions: free food from the company and sponsors, a spacious dorm if you were hitting the target and performing well, free travel overseas to different countries, a big fanbase, and of course—fansites.

Atsumu had tons of fansites to begin with but he only knew their faces and not their names. He loved seeing them in his fan meetings with their hilarious questions and cute gifts. Atsumu had no problem in acting  _ cute  _ in front of everyone’s camera. This was his job; he was born ready for this. See, the problem here was Atsumu only remembered a few of his fansites, especially those who were  _ always  _ active and never missing any of his schedules.

_ GoldenKitsune1005  _ was the perfect example of Atsumu’s dedicated fansite. He would always remember this person because he gave the grandest gifts for Atsumu’s birthday and would even organize a big cupsleeve event during his music promotions and comebacks. God,  _ GoldenKitsune1005  _ also sent a food truck on one of Atsumu’s movie sites during his acting debut. And the fansite gifted luxurious and branded gifts to him and his family as well.

The second reason was  _ GoldenKitsune1005 _ never missed any of his schedules: music shows, concerts from different parts of the world, and official birthday events. Atsumu would always spot his personal favorite fansite from the crowd. 

And the most important reason why  _ GoldenKitsune1005  _ stood out from all the fan sites that Atsumu had was because he is a  _ male _ . Atsumu wasn’t sure how to react at first, flustered with the idea of having a certain boy ran a fansite for him but it also earned him the title of being  _ “The first ever idol actor to have a fansite handled by the same sex”. _

GoldenKitsune1005 was not only known for being his only male fansite, but also for being the only one that posted previews of Atsumu scowling while directly looking at the camera. He also showed him his favorite clawing pose that the fans always found cute so he kept on doing that. He wasn’t exactly mad or annoyed, it was the opposite actually. Atsumu supposed it was a good fan service for everyone.

  
  


Today, Atsumu was at the airport with his team, manager Suna, and his co-actor Kuroo who would be starring on his upcoming ballad's music video. 

They finished unloading their luggages from the van and were already lining up in front of the news reporters for a picture. They were a bit tired already due to prior commitments but had to keep smiling and waving for everyone. 

Atsumu scanned the area and spotted two or three of his fansites on the area carrying little banners and big ass cameras.

"Atsumu, what are you looking for?" Kuroo asked him curiously. He remained tight-lipped and only smiled in response. 

"Are you looking for  _ kitten?" _

"Kitten?!" Atsumu spluttered. 

"You know, your fansite.  _ The boy." _ Kuroo smiled at him playfully. "The one that looks like a cat so I named him kitten."

The team finished checking in all the luggage and they started walking to sit in the benches. Atsumu's fan sites were still following him around but he couldn't find any signs of  _ Kitten _ . He felt a little disappointed of kitten's absence because there will be no friendly scowling photo series.

"No signs of Kitten, Atsumu?"

"Shut up!" Atsumu scowled at Suna's smug face in response and continued to look around for  _ his Kitten _ .

"Hey, Tsumu! It's kitten," Kuroo whispered at him. Atsumu glanced at the direction his friend pointed at and saw  _ Kitten _ standing near the plants while taking out his huge camera from the bag.

When their eyes met, Atsumu pouted at him. He heard Kitten's small laugh and a rare smile appeared on his lips. So Atsumu continued on scowling at the camera, eyes batting so coyly and he did his infamous clawing pose.

Atsumu puffed his cheeks, making sure it caught GoldenKitsune1005's camera and made a kicking gesture in front of him. Funny how someone's very existence made you feel at ease.

Atsumu's mood lifted up immediately.

  
  


\--

  
  


The security was tight as soon as the plane landed at the airport. Everyone was too exhausted to care and Atsumu thanked the heavens the moment he reached their hotel room.

He took a quick shower before napping his tiredness away. The moment he opened his eyes next, Kuroo and Suna dragged him away from his bed and took him to a restaurant nearby. 

For once Atsumu stopped thinking about his diet and decided to enjoy this day before starting the music video filming and the mini-concert.

Suna left him with Kuroo because there was an emergency management meeting and they were allowed to stroll around the area as long as they didn't attract too many fans.

Atsumu gets entranced with the bracelet and little charms hanging from them. "Hey Tetsu, you think Samu and his kids will like this?"

But Kuroo was nowhere to be found. He was on the side with the fans asking him to take some pictures. Atsumu just shrugged to himself before picking up the charm with a fox on it but a tall, curly haired man got to it first.

He pouted before finding himself looking at Kitten's pretty eyes. "Kitten!" Atsumu exclaimed, face turning into uncomfortable shade of red.

"Excuse me?  _ Oh." Kitten  _ dropped the charm and shoved it to Atsumu. "You can have it, Atsumu-san."

The crinkles on  _ kitten's _ eyes and the shy blush on his cheeks was enough for Atsumu to completely melt. He cleared his throat. "No, you found it first. I'll buy this one for you."

Atsumu was so charmed by this certain fansite of his and he didn't even notice that  _ kitten _ murmured a soft thank you before running out of the shop hastily.

When Kuroo found him outside sitting on a bench, and asking him about the lovestruck look on his face he just simply answered,  _ "I saw a cute cat when you left." _

  
  


That night GoldenKitsune1005 posted a picture of a fox keyring that earned thousands of likes and retweet with a small caption of:  _ thank you, M.A. <3 _

  
  


\--

  
  


Days passed by in a blur and Atsumu's team was finally done with his ballad's music video. The filming went smoothly and the fans' reactions from the teaser were really positive. His new comeback was a little different to his previously sexy stages. This time, Atsumu's voice was the highlight of his ballad and RnB album.

And on the day of his mini fanmeeting, Atsumu couldn't help but bounce on his feet as the fans started to enter the venue. It was pretty packed and his heart was thumping loudly when he already spotted  _ kitten  _ from the crowd, and setting up his huge camera.

"He's cute. I understand why you like him."

Atsumu got flustered at Suna's statement. Nobody said anybody liked someone, so where did Suna even get that?

_ Oh, right. I've been pretty obvious the past few weeks, _ he thought to himself. And upon that realization, Atsumu smiled.

  
  
  


Atsumu started performing some of his songs and dancing playfully in front of the crowd before the start of his album signing and fan meeting. He then talked to the fans and just told them some stories and experiences during this overseas filming, and how he was really grateful for the immense support he's receiving from his huge fan base.

Atsumu noticed that  _ Kitten _ was not like his other fan sites who screamed his name every now and then. He just sat there quietly, smiling softly when Atsumu cracked some silly jokes.

The fans gathered and started lining up. Atsumu was really happy with all the love they gave him and basked in their attention but he couldn't help but be more excited when he saw _ kitten _ on the next batch of fans.

_ Finally, finally, kitten _ was in front of him. Atsumu flashed his charming smile and grabbed  _ Kitten's _ album. He read the note attached to it.

  
  
  
  


**Atsumu-san,**

_ When is Atsumu the happiest? _

_ ( ) when he sleeps zZZzzZ _

_ ( ) when he performs on stage >< _

_ ( ) when he sees his fans ^_^ _

_ ( ) ______________ _

  
  


The last was a blank choice, which means he could put his own answer. Atsumu tried to reason out he was only doing this for fsn service but he was really at his happiest whenever  _ Kitten  _ was around.

He ticked the last choice and wrote his cute answer for  _ Kitten. _

( ✓ ) when he sees kitten and scowls at him (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+ ^_^

  
  


_ Kitten's _ face turned pink when Atsumu returned the signed album to him. He grinned cheekily.

Kitten pointed to himself. "K-Kitten? Am I Kitten? Why?"

Atsumu rubbed his nape shyly. "W-Well you looked like a cute kitten."

"I do?" Kitten averted his eyes and the blush on his face was still evident.

"Of course. You do." An uncomfortable silence enveloped them and Atsumu made sure that both of him and Kitten would never forget this fan meeting experience.

"May I know your name?"

"Kiyoomi," Kitten—Kiyoomi finally answered.

"Omi! It suits you, you're a cutie, Omi-kun." Atsumu reached for his hands and tangled their fingers just like what he did with other fans but a little longer and tighter.

"Why do you always scowl at me, Atsu-kun?"

"You annoy me, Omi."

Kiyoomi looked terrified and Atsumu laughed at him earnestly. "I'm only kidding, Omi." 

"Okay. I do enjoy taking those pictures, they make your fans happy." Kiyoomi replied timidly.

"Do I make you happy, Omi-kun?"

Kiyoomi nodded in response. 

_ "You make me happy too, Kitten."  _ He grabbed Kiyoomi's hand tighter and winked at him playfully before letting him go.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


His breath was heaving when Kiyoomi left the stage. Atsumu's hand was warm to touch and the butterflies took a permanent place on his stomach.

He sat down and kept smiling at Atsumu's note for him. He knew it was fan service but he still had this big admiration and maybe a little crush at Atsumu.

He always made his fans love him even more each passing day.

"Excuse me?"

An official went to Kiyoomi's side, and was looking at him suspiciously. "Are you Kiyoomi?"

He nodded in reply and the man gave him the same yellow post-it note he used to write the question for Atsumu.

As Kiyoomi was about to put the album inside his bag, the post-it note fell and maybe his heart fell deeper too. 

_ Kitten-kun, text me? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ _

_ 080-xxxxxxx _

_ -M.A. (･–･) \\(･◡･)/ _

  
  


And Atsumu was already looking up when Kiyoomi glanced at his direction. He winked at him and made a  _ call me _ gesture before leaving the venue. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A few months later, GoldenKitsune1005's page posted a short CLOSED message that made all Atsumu stans shocked and sad. _

_ Little did they know that Kiyoomi didn't even need his huge cameras let alone travel to different cities and countries anymore because he had the luxury to always look at his Atsumu sleeping next to him every single day. _

  
  


_ Atsumu was truly the golden boy that captured his heart. _

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts :") thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!!! ^^ you can find me on twitter and cc, i am @sadbottomihours, let's be friends! <3
> 
> Here's the [fic graphics/promo](https://twitter.com/sadbottomihours/status/1363851362530861056) if anyone's interested :)


End file.
